A coexistence technology is a spectrum management technology that enables wireless devices using different communication protocols at a core frequency (30 MHz to 10 GHz), in which various dynamic spectrum access (DSA) technologies are expected to emerge, to coexist without harmful interference. The DSA technologies, such as underlay and overlay approaches, which are an opposing concept to a current static spectrum management technology, are wireless access and management technologies in which a spectrum is dynamically managed according to radio environments around wireless devices to maximize flexibility and efficiency of frequency use. To prepare for spectrum sharing technologies which variously emerge for respective wireless services, such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802 Standards Coordinating Committee (SCC) 41, a technology for deriving coexistence standards capable of comprehensively operating a plurality of sharing technologies in terms of spectrum management by countries is under development.
Domestically, research into integrated coexistence conditions of various sharing technologies for securing optimal frequency efficiency among various white space objects (WSOs) under congested radio environments, such as a frequency auction system and sharing of a licensed band and an unlicensed band, has not been systematically conducted. Technical issues about a coexistence scenario between spectrum sharing wireless systems in a licensed band and an unlicensed band, coexistence analysis, a sharing mechanism for coexistence, etc. are being discussed in the wireless coexistence working group that handles a coexistence problem between the 802 standards in the international standardization organization, the IEEE 802.19.